


FIC: Powerful Magic, aka, The Consequences of Unsafe Sex in the Midlands

by trancer



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Femslash, Humor, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have known by now to *never* drink any of Zedd‘s ‘tonics‘.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Powerful Magic, aka, The Consequences of Unsafe Sex in the Midlands

“ZEDD!!”

It’d been four days since the trio had seen the Mord’Sith. Cara had been ‘under the weather’ as of late, though she whined and denied and insisted infinitely she was okay. Their traveling pointed them in the direction of a nearby village. But, Richard being Richard had insisted upon helping the farmers restore their fields after a particularly hard battle with a Gar, Kahlan suggested Cara go on ahead to the village and see the local healer.

In the days that followed, Cara’s absence had been felt, more for Richard and Kahlan than Zedd. She was more than a companion to the couple. In the months following the closing of the rift, individually and together, they’d realized their love for Cara went beyond the platonic or familial, as had Cara’s feelings for them.

Richard and Kahlan had quietly made plans for their reunion, thoughts of a room with a bed big enough for the three of them and, perhaps, a few days in the village before they started their travels again.

But all thoughts of a happy reunion, of tangled sheets and sweat slick skin ended the moment they saw the pissed off Mord’Sith marching a half mile from the village purposely towards them.

“You son of a bitch!” Cara growled, eyes burning so hard Zedd had to take a step back.

“Cara..” Richard stepped in the path of the oncoming Mord’Sith, hands raised defensively. Cara wasn’t wielding her Agiel’s, which was good. Cara didn’t necessarily need her Agiel’s to inflict pain, which was bad.

“What did you do, Zedd?” Cara, with eyes that could cut through ice, shouldered her way past Richard and slugged Zedd hard across the bicep. “What did you do?”

The old man gaped back at her, rubbing his already bruising arm. “I can’t tell you what I did if I have no idea what the problem might be.”

“The *problem*? The problem is..” she shoved him hard in the chest with both hands. “I’m PREGNANT, you dolt!”

There was a moment, where the air went completely still and silent, where one could have heard a mouse pissing on cotton.

“Cara,” Kahlan broke the silence, eyes lighting like a child’s on her birthday. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be trying to break his neck if I weren’t.”

“But,” Richard stepped between Cara and Zedd, placing his hands on her elbows. “How is it Zedd’s fault if you’re pregnant with my child?”

“Because I’m *not* pregnant with your child,” she fired ice with her eyes at the wizard. “I’m pregnant with Kahlan’s!”

“What?” Kahlan gasped. “But that’s..” she stopped, head suddenly turning towards Zedd.

Cara inhaled deeply. “What did you give me Zedd?”

Eyebrows, white and fuzzy like caterpillars, scrunched on the old man’s forehead as he placed a hand to his chin. “It was merely a sleeping tonic. I mean,” he chuckled. “It’s not like I put.. Oh!” The fuzzy caterpillars shot up his forehead. “OH!”

Kahlan sucked in a hard breath, like she was six and she’d finally gotten that pony she’d asked for her birthday. Her hand shot out, clasping around Cara’s. “How can you be sure it’s mine?”

“Because the healer assures me I am only two and half weeks pregnant.”

“Oh, so you mean when we..?” Kahlan asked and Cara nodded. “And I when I..” Cara nodded again. The beaming smile on Kahlan’s lips faded as the thought occurred to her. “But you don’t want it?”

Cara‘s head snapped towards Kahlan, the heat in her eyes dying instantly. “Of course I want. I just..” she turned her gaze to Zedd, a little of the fire returning. “Would have preferred a bit of choice in the matter.”

Zedd merely smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

Richard chuckled, bringing the hand holding Cara’s elbow up to cup her face. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. “Congratulations.” He then moved his lips to Kahlan’s. “You too, Daddy,” he teased, taking Cara’s blow as she swatted him across the stomach with the back of her hand.

He stepped back, removing his hands from the two people who meant more than anything in the world, or beyond, to him. “C’mon, Zedd,” he placed a hand on the wizard’s shoulder. “Let’s give these two a moment alone.”

“Richard,” Kahlan murmured. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” his smile widened. “We’ve got nine..”

“Eight and a half,” Cara corrected with a grumble and another glare at the wizard.

“We have plenty of time to celebrate,” he laughed. “You two enjoy yourselves,” he said, already walking backwards. “And don’t take *too* long.”

Trying not to pout as her hands slowly drifted up and down Cara’s arms, Kahlan watched Richard and Zedd walk towards the village until they disappeared from sight. And then the smile returned to her lips as she returned her attentions to the woman before her.

“How do you feel?” Kahlan asked, palm pressed gently to Cara’s smooth and firm stomach.

“You mean aside from pregnant?”

With a half-squint, Kahlan looked up at Cara demurely. “Are you sure it’s mine?”

“She.” Cara placed her fingertips under Kahlan’s chin and lifted. “While my knowledge of anatomy is limited to the proper and most effective administration of pain, I’m pretty certain the impregnation of one female by another leads to a girl.”

“She.” Kahlan’s face melted at the word. Hands moving upwards, cupping Cara’s face, she brought their lips together. “Her,” she said between kisses. “Yours.. Ours.. Mine..”

Mine, and the soft, gentle kisses turned urgent, hungry and possessive. Kahlan, hands holding Cara’s face, nudged them off the road, through the low brush and into the forest.

Cara giggled into Kahlan’s mouth as her back hit a tree. There were only two who were allowed to be this aggressive with her.. without severe repercussions. One of them had her backed up to a tree, hands already working hurriedly on Cara’s belt.

“Kahlan,” Cara groaned, back arching from the hard jerk of her hips as Kahlan yanked her belt open. She thought about mentioning how close they were to the road and the possibility of being seen by passing travelers. Then, Cara’s belt open, Kahlan dropped to her knees and gazed up at Cara with hooded and dilated blue eyes. “Isn’t this what got us into trouble in the first place?”

The quick and effortless removal of a Mord’Sith’s uniform often took recruits years to master. Kahlan mastered the technique in a matter of months. Not that Kahlan’s desire, at the moment, required Cara to be fully naked. There would be time for that.. Later.

Fingers quickly loosening, un-weaving the laces to Cara’s pants, Kahlan peeled the red, leather down to Cara’s knees. She inhaled deeply, brows crinkling, mouth going slack at Cara’s scent, and the hard twitch it caused between her own legs.

She leaned in, gazing up at Cara with hooded eyes as she ran her nose through the silken hair of Cara’s mound. “I’ve missed you,” she purred.

Reaching down, hips already arching, Cara thread her fingers into Kahlan’s thick and dark locks. “I know.”

“Bitch,” Kahlan teased and then she dove in, mouth clamping onto Cara’s sex like her jaw had come unhinged. Cara sucked a hard breath through clenched teeth. One hand thread in Kahlan’s hair, the other clawed at the tree over her head, flailing for purchase. It wasn’t like that first time, when Kahlan was tentative, shy and gently exploratory. Kahlan knew Cara now, what Cara wanted, what Kahlan wanted. And what Kahlan wanted was for Cara to come. Lips pulled tight, she battered Cara’s clit with her tongue. Slid her hand between the opened legs, pushed two fingers into Cara’s wet sex, pumped her long, fingers and Cara was writhing against her. The mewled whimpers - that sounded like ‘weakness’, like acquiescence - were music to Kahlan’s ears because that sound was only for Kahlan.

Quickly, far quicker than either would have preferred, Cara keened. The back of her head slamming against the tree as she bucked and trembled, clenching around Kahlan’s fingers. Kahlan milked her, pushed Cara over the edge over and over again, until the fingers in her hair tightened, begging for mercy and the keen wail died like a gale wind into a stilling breeze.

Kahlan withdrew her fingers, leaning back as Cara, completely spent, sagged down the tree and into Kahlan’s arms.

“By the Creator,” Cara wheezed. “If I weren’t already pregnant, *that* certainly would have done it.”

Kahlan chuckled, pulling Cara tighter into her arms, lips gently placed to Cara’s temple. “If that’s your way of saying ‘I love you’, then I love you, too.”

“No,” Cara lifted her head, bringing her lips to Kahlan’s. “This is how I say I love you.”

**

A couple days in the village turned into a week. The weather had turned unusually warm for the time of the season, and none of them looked forward to starting the month long journey back to the People’s Palace in such heat. And the villager’s were more than happy to have the Mother Confessor and the Seeker stay a little while longer.

Today, the trio spent their time at the lake. Alone, through a little ‘strong-arming’ by Cara, though she protested that, since no blood had been shed nor bones broken, strong-arming hadn’t been involved.

They spent the morning long into the afternoon, swimming in the cool waters, basking in the sun and relaxing in the shade. Content to just be with each other, the weather too hot for more vigorous sex, they kissed and fondled and caressed, continuously stoking the fires between them but never overheating.

Kahlan sighed, back arching slightly as Richard’s lips pulled gently on her clit and his fingers curled inside her. Richard’s ministrations patently Cara and equally pleasurable when performed by Richard. What she and Richard lacked in experience, they made up for with enthusiasm, and Cara was a great tutor. Cara, who’s lips pulled on one of Kahlan’s nipples while her fingers tweaked the other and Kahlan had one hand on each of their heads, fingers threading in their hair.

“I think,” Cara said after lifting her head and Kahlan’s nipple released from her lips with a wet pop. “Richard wants you to come. Actually,” she wagged her eyebrows. “I think I want you to come.”

“I want you to come, too,” Richard mumbled into Kahlan’s sex which sounded a lot like ‘eh whenth oo oo kuh ooo’ and both women laughed.

Kahlan lifted her head, peering down at the brown eyes gazing up at her. “You just want me to come so you can be inside Cara.”

“Aww,” Cara cooed, running her hand through Richard’s hair like he was a puppy. “He’s just happy he no longer has to pull out before he releases his seed.”

Blue eyes turned wounded. “I thought..”

“Kahlan,” Richard lifted because, well, the tide had turned and his jaw was kinda starting to hurt. “There’s nothing I want more than to have a child with you. But, with Cara already pregnant and both our new duties, now’s probably not the best time.”

Kahlan inhaled, half-squinting as she tilted her head coyly. “What if the time is already here?”

Cara, being the always brighter of the two, clued in immediately, eyes going wide as her head twisted abruptly towards Kahlan, eyes widening. “Seriously?”

Kahlan nodded. “Mmm-hmm.”

And Cara’s head snapped back towards Richard, a hand flying out and smacking him hard aside the head. “What’d I tell you about pulling out *after* the horse has left the stable?”

“Hey!” he squeaked. “What’d I do?”

“Wait,” Cara turned back to Kahlan. “Which one of us did it?”

Her lips broadened, gazed focused on Richard.

“What?” he shook his head, puzzled, then his eyes widened, his grin matching Kahlan’s. “Me.. You.. Really?”

“Congratulations,” Cara beamed, surprised at herself at how wide her lips spread as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Kahlan’s cheek. Happiness around Richard and Kahlan was contagious and, no matter how hard she fought, Cara couldn’t help getting infected.

“Thank you, my love,” Kahlan breathed, leaning until their foreheads pressed together.

“Really?” Richard gaped, his eyes glued to the flat plain of Kahlan’s stomach, like he’d just learned where babies come from. “Really?”

Richard leapt up, practically pouncing on Kahlan. He wrapped his arms around her, rolling the two over and over and onto the soft grass as they laughed. He rolled them back onto the blanket, rolling onto his back, Kahlan atop him.

“A baby, huh?” he grinned, nudging Cara with his elbow. “Guess there’ll be two daddies around here.”

“Great,” Cara huffed, playfully rolling her eyes. “We’ve created a monster.”

“We have. You know what this also means?” Kahlan rose, straddling his hips, hands pressed to his chest. An eyebrow lifting coyly. “You don’t have to worry about letting the horses loose from the barn.”

Richard may have been a bit slow on occasion but, this time, he understood Kahlan’s meaning immediately and Kahlan felt his excitement, hardening and pulsing beneath her. His hands drifted to her hips as she began a slow grind against him.

Cara rolled onto her side, propping her head up with a hand. With the other, she placed it low on Richard’s stomach, sliding her fingers between Richard and Kahlan’s hips, between slick, wet heat and pulsing hardness.

“I’d say,” she purred. “This horse is ready to be ridden.”

Kahlan eased forward, lifting her hips, watching Richard’s mouth go slack as Cara stroked his shaft then guided it towards Kahlan’s opening. The tension building all day, Kahlan moaned in relief, at finally having Richard inside her after an entire day of slow teasing. She rolled her hips, finding their rhythm.

Richard lifted to a seated position, no longer content to be ridden. He wanted to touch and feel and kiss. Arms wrapping around Kahlan’s waist, he pulled her into him, lips claiming hers.

There was a time when Kahlan thought being in Richard’s arms was the safest feeling in the world. Then Cara joined their embrace and proved Kahlan wrong. Cara’s hands, caressing Kahlan’s thighs and stomach as Cara pressed her breasts to Kahlan’s back, her lips nibbling on Kahlan’s neck.

Neck arching, Kahlan reached up and back, threading her fingers into Cara’s hair, the other curling around Richard’s neck. How it was meant to be, three as one. They fit so easily together, complimented each other, sex between all the three of them was no different.

Kahlan’s hips began to jut chaotically as she edged closer towards the precipice, Richard grunting in her ear, not far behind. Then there was Cara’s hand, drifting down Kahlan’s back, down and under and Kahlan cried out as she felt the tip of Cara’s finger pressing against her ass. Resistance, pressure, turned to penetration and the scream choked in the back of Kahlan’s throat as the paroxysm took over. She plunged over the edge, bucking and writhing and shuddering, pulling Richard with her.

She melted in their combined embrace. Richard reclining onto his back, pulling Kahlan and Cara with them.

“Cara?” an eternity later, Kahlan mumbled into Richard’s shoulder.

“Mmm?” the blonde answered back.

“I think you’re right,” she sighed contentedly. “If I weren’t already pregnant, I think this would have done the trick.”

**

ONE MONTH LATER

It was the shriek heard around the Midlands.

A month later, the four of them made it to the People’s Palace. Where the people welcomed them with opened arms, eager and willing to live a life under the banner of peace.

During their journey, Kahlan and Cara had teased Richard mercilessly in regards to the growing paunch around his belly, attributing it to the relative peace they’d found on their trek to D’Hara.

“ZEDD!!” Richard growled, stalking towards the wizard in the customary red and black robes of the Lord Rahl. Let out, of course, for his growing belly.

Cara, Kahlan and Zedd were already seated in the grand dining hall, feasting on the luxurious spread meant for the Lord Rahl. Such luxuries they still weren’t accustomed to. Except, of course, for Zedd, who was already halfway through his second turkey leg when Richard barged into the room.

Richard marched towards the table, opposite Zedd. He leaned forward, slapping his palms hard on the wood surface. “What did you do?”

“My dear boy,” Zedd paused, coughing to clear his throat. “I can’t tell you what it is I did until I know what the problem is.”

“The problem? The problem is THIS!” Richard pulled open his robes, exposing his belly and pointing towards it. “You see this, Zedd? It’s not fat. It’s a baby!”

Two sprays of liquid - Kahlan‘s, made of water, and Cara‘s, wine thinned with water - shot across the table. Kahlan delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Is that even possible?”

The wizard’s eyes narrowed as he examined Richard’s stomach from across the table. “It’s been known to happen.”

“How?” Richard, Kahlan and Cara asked in unison.

“Well..” his eyebrows rose as he shrugged sheepishly. “Powerful magic?”

Richard threw up his hands in exasperation. “By the Creator..”

“Richard,” Zedd pointed with his turkey leg. “How far along are you?”

“The healer says about a month and a half.”

“Oh!” The wizard’s eyebrows lifted up his forehead.

Cara pointed. “I know that look. Richard, were you having trouble sleeping? And a certain wizard may have given you a certain tonic?”

“Son of a..” Richard slumped forward, resting his head on his forearms, groaning.

Kahlan perked up, eyes glowing, already thinking about redecorating the nursery.. again. “Do you know who’s it is?”

He lifted a hand, waving it around. “Cara’s.”

The blonde stiffened, she raised a hand, pointing her finger in a circular motion. “So you mean that time when we.. and I..” she chuckled, self-satisfied grin on her face. “Told you the horse in this barn’s a stud.”

Kahlan practically squealed, wrapping her arms around Cara’s neck. “You’re going to be a Daddy, too!”

“Perhaps,” Zedd rose from his seat, lifting up his plate and weighing it down with more food. “I should give the happy family a moment.. alone.”

“Perhaps you should!” Richard growled, half-heartedly chasing after the old man. “Before we’re short ONE WIZARD!” he yelled as Zedd made his exit through the door.

**

ONE YEAR LATER

Approximately seven and a half months later, the blessed day came. Even more unexpectedly than the surprising events that lead to their births, on the same day, at the exact same minute, Seeker, Confessor and Mord’Sith gave birth. Two girls, Cara and Kahlan’s, and one boy, Richard’s. The three Mommy’s/Daddy’s couldn’t have been prouder.

While there was the always looming threat of Darken Rahl. Even he wasn’t so big a bastard as to go after three pregnant chicks.

Kahlan ghosted her lips along the fading scar just below Richard’s belly button. His was the most difficult of deliveries. He may have been impregnated by ‘powerful magic’ but there was no way in Hell he was going to deliver naturally. Especially since no one could tell him what, exactly, a natural pregnant-male birth entailed.

“I feel,” he sighed. “Naked.”

Kahlan lifted her head, giggling. “That’s because you are.”

“No, not that!” He lifted his head, running a hand through his now shorn locks. “This.”

“I know we have three infants,” Cara’s voice echoed as she entered the room. “When did we acquire a fourth?”

“Ha, ha,” Richard huffed. “Very funny.”

Kahlan sighed, rolling her eyes. “Richard, it’s just hair.”

“Says you with your long, flowing, lustrous locks,” he whined as Kahlan kissed his stomach, her hand finding his shaft and stroking gently. “Wait! Where’s Zedd?”

Cara crawled onto the bed, sliding a hand down Richard’s chest to join Kahlan’s. “Zedd’s on his way to Aydindril. Why?”

“Well..” Richard paused, licking his lips as it became increasingly harder and harder to concentrate. “I just learned how males give birth and.. I haven’t found a way to make the lambs stop screaming.”

“Aww,” Kahlan teased, wrinkling her nose. “Poor baby.”

“Poor baby’s, right,” Richard huffed.

“I don’t know. I think Richard‘s right,” Cara mused, drifting her fingers up to caress Kahlan’s cheek. “Having babies isn’t quite as much fun as the process of making babies.”

Kahlan lifted her head with hungry eyes, opening her mouth slightly as she drew the side of Cara’s finger between her lips. “You’re certainly good at that.”

“I am,” she purred, leaning down and bringing their lips together. “As are you.. Daddy.”

“Mmm,” Kahlan grinned, going in for another kiss before turning her eyes to Richard. “So, what do you say? Wanna make some babies?”

“I,” Richard smiled, hand under Cara’s knee and lifting it up and over until she straddled his face, moaning as Kahlan‘s lips slipped around his hard flesh. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**

The Amnell-Cypher-Mason family would extend to a total of seven children. All due to Zedd, in an effort to get rid of his ‘tonic’, accidentally pouring it into the city’s drinking water. And while Cara and Kahlan were able to help Richard finally make the lambs stop screaming, he gave birth to two of those children - twins, a boy and a girl, fathered by Kahlan.. and Cara.

And they all lived happily ever after. Including Zedd who, after spiking his own drink with the wrong tonic, was impregnated by the local tavern owner and gave birth to a bouncing, baby boy. None of which could have happened without..

Powerful magic.

THE END


End file.
